<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>交融 by Booooom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389469">交融</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom'>Booooom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>交融</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>精神同化失败了。</p><p> </p><p>伴随着白发男孩一阵歇斯底里的刺耳喊叫，一切努力在此刻都功亏一篑。鲁维克站在仪器面前，冰冷富有节奏的声音正不断作响，显得刺耳至极。莱斯利的大脑本应该处于一种极度混乱，在漫无边际的空白中漂浮的状态。但那份充斥恐惧，源自本能的激烈抗拒阻止了鲁维克的入侵。</p><p> </p><p>太糟糕了。</p><p> </p><p>长久以来他一直都在想尽办法让他屈服，折磨男孩的神智，可对于本就无法独立思考的精神病人而言，除了给予单纯痛苦以外，根本无法改变现状。他没有办法改变本能，改变男孩身体下意识的应激反应和恐惧。然而时间紧迫，这个动荡不安的世界已经趋于崩溃，他残存的意识在这里存留越久，保留的理智也会越少。</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克紧促的眉头始终没有舒展。他本来离终点很近了。他就要带回劳拉了，还有无线STEM系统的设计与想法已然成型。他迫切需要离开这个地方。然后复仇，夺回本属于他的一切。</p><p> </p><p>莫比乌斯必须付出代价。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>木板震颤，塞巴斯汀一脚直接踹开被时间消磨发软的大门，弄得一瞬间灰尘四起，他猛地咳嗽了几声，搓了搓鼻子。这他妈的鬼地方……莱斯利又消失了，乔瑟夫现在也不知去向。他简直漫无目的，在这个漆黑昏暗的环境胡乱摸索，周围永远充斥着血腥以及尸体腐烂的气味。他必须前进。</p><p> </p><p>他的步伐算不上快，一路顺着幽静的走廊小跑。鲁维克那时不知道什么时候出现在了他的视野，半边身体融于黑暗，身形掩埋阴影之中，诡异的要命。千万次的经历让他下意识拿起了散弹枪，随着清脆声响迅速上膛。那个王八蛋又来了。枪支面对鲁维克时的作用太微乎其微了。但他仍旧需要挣扎一下，为了哪怕一线生机。</p><p> </p><p>每一次鲁维克的出现都他妈诡异的要命。</p><p> </p><p>他面前漂浮灰尘的空气瞬间扭曲，白衣男人再一次消失，只留下了漂浮的血雾。他几乎瞬间做出反应，挣扎着转过身将枪口对向身后。但那里完全空无一人，唯有血迹斑驳的走廊，光源之下空气中无规律漂浮的灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>随后一只冰冷的手搭上了他的肩膀。塞巴斯汀瞬间被迫坠入了一片黑暗，在叫嚣的刺痛间失去意识。</p><p> </p><p>灯塔精神病院的角落通常都肮脏不堪，破碎的墙皮脱落，灯光昏暗。永远漂浮着福尔马林的味道，漆黑之中窗户外永远透不过光，像是密封至另一个空间。警探偶尔能接触到的光芒几乎全是在安全屋，伴随着沉稳，优雅的月光曲，破碎的镜面中倾泻出一道温柔明亮，醉心的光。那是一种缓和的，如柔软羽毛轻轻抚过脸庞的光。不像塞巴斯汀如今清醒时看到的这样刺眼又令人窒息。</p><p> </p><p>“测试录音。设备正常。”</p><p> </p><p>这冰冷低沉的嗓音几乎令他毛骨悚然。妈的，鲁维克。他的老仇人正站在一旁，刺眼灯光照耀之下他看不清对方的表情。塞巴斯汀挣扎着起身，却发现这幅身体竟然他妈无法挪动分毫，束腹带的触感伴随着触痛勒住了他企图坐起的身体，他立刻摔在了手术台发出一阵闷响。</p><p> </p><p>“目标从昏迷中苏醒，显现极强的反抗欲。受试者的精神力量评估为强，和其他目标相比而言展现除了绝佳的抗压能力。”</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈有什么毛病。”他的病人呲牙咧嘴地叫嚣着。</p><p> </p><p>“具体表现为多次不受同化影响，意志力坚定。且试图用言语带动其他受影响者产生抵抗欲。”鲁维克瞥了他一眼，随后漫不经心，以科研人员特有几乎毫无温度的方式轻声陈述。他在空旷的环境下踱步，随后缓慢地朝着他的实验对象凑近，鲁维克低下头，与被束缚在手术台，仰面朝天的男人四目相对。“并且多次扰乱我的计划，企图侵入我的意识，扒开我的伤疤。抱有强烈且惹人厌烦的好奇心。”</p><p> </p><p>“这为同化增加了难度。”</p><p> </p><p>什么？他在说什么逼话……塞巴斯汀几乎立刻感受到了一股作呕感叫嚣着上涌，刺激着小腹。“……疯子，你要干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克没有回答他，他抬起了手，伴随着一阵刺耳，转动生锈器械的声响，让强光正面打在塞巴斯汀的面孔上。他的眼睛爆发一阵尖锐的疼，被迫暗自倒吸了口气扭转视线。</p><p> </p><p>“但目标的经历与我较为相似，经历过亲人逝世，焦灼痛苦，以及——烈火。精神波动正常，身体反馈皆在健康范围内，拥有自我意识以及独立思考能力，值得一试。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，神经病，又要开始你那堆恶心的病态研究了，知道吗，到现在为止你还没有正面看过我一……”</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克关了录音设备，忽然之间抓着男人的头发，狠狠把他摔在手术台面，堵住那张聒噪的嘴，男人的话语化作一阵模糊不清的吃痛声，科学家的手蹭过对方的侧脸，掠过胡茬，直到喉结，掐住他的脖颈，指腹微微施压，给予了他一种无法逃离压抑的窒息感。</p><p> </p><p>“我要对你做的事是无法医治的。”他居高临下地望着他，刺眼的手术灯强光照耀之下鲁维克的身形被一层光难以触碰的虚无眩光所勾勒，模糊了面孔。“我知道你不可能就这么屈服，但我还是需要先声明，按照你大脑可以理解的方式——我需要你自愿代替莱斯利成为新的容器。”他松开牵制着对方脖颈的手，新鲜空气涌入瞬间男人挣扎着咳嗽了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“……咳咳。你……哈，做梦。”</p><p> </p><p>“目标情绪抵抗强烈，并不接受配合。尝试精神刺激。”他以平稳毫无波澜，冰冷的嗓音说着。抬起手朝着男人靠近。</p><p> </p><p>一阵叫嚣着爆裂的白光在塞巴斯汀脑内炸开，他的思绪仿佛被挤压扭曲化作一团模糊的肉酱，大脑挣扎着发出迟钝闷响，像生锈的齿轮被迫转动。它被挤压，被折磨，那种疼痛不同于他所经受的任何一种，尖锐，铺天盖地，像是直接把他贯穿，他从喉腔咕哝着发出闷哼，唾液甚至顺着嘴角滴落。束腹带还在身上限制他的行动，发出的嗓音近乎猛兽嘶吼，做着毫无意义的挣扎，连带着皮肉被勒出明显泛红的痕迹。这是极其缺乏安全感的——他被绑在这个冰冷的狗屁台子上，被迫承受着鲁维克的折磨，感受着无助与痛苦滋养。</p><p> </p><p>“妈的……我…呃……。我不会…………”</p><p> </p><p>力度增强了。相比先前更加暴戾，似乎即将压垮他的神智。塞巴斯汀在这份剧痛之中忽然间淡去了对周围事物的感知，只有痛，只有这份突如其来令人窒息的痛苦充斥着他。他几乎昏厥，可当男人即将坠入一片意识的灰暗边界。忽然间又被鲁维克那只手拽了起来，脱离黑暗的潮水。他以为这会是终点，或者稍作喘息的踏板。但下一刻又迅速地被拉回痛苦的深渊。塞巴斯汀的胸口起伏着，脸上泛着不自然的潮红。呜咽混杂着呻吟顺着那张如今被迫呼吸，贪婪夺取氧气的嘴涌出。一波新一轮的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>他不记得这究竟持续了多久。但每一次意识涣散，坠入深渊的同时那只手都会将它带离昏厥，又迅速将他推入痛苦。他听得见仪器的声响，自己杂乱无章颤抖的呼吸，痛苦的呻吟，鲁维克的步伐。表针滴滴答答走着，空旷的实验室之中被半透明的蓝色窗帘笼罩。塞巴斯汀不知道这份痛苦会究竟蛰伏多久。</p><p> </p><p>他不会认输。</p><p> </p><p>一切漫长得像是过了一个世纪。在无尽的混乱与折磨之中，他终于陷入了短暂而甘甜的虚无，意识坠入了昏睡之中。</p><p> </p><p>“痛感效果一般。”</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克的声音响起。</p><p> </p><p>“也许该试试让你想起什么。”</p><p> </p><p>在昏迷时被人入侵的感觉糟糕到了极点，那股来自鲁维克莫名其妙的力量攒动，如同暖流般渗透进大脑各个角落，搜索着他的记忆。刺激神经。塞巴斯汀想开口立刻大骂他一顿，可堵在喉咙的言语僵持在了唇边，他在失去意识时根本没办法控制这具身体。恍惚间，那些破碎的，昔日的记忆如潮水一般涌来。</p><p> </p><p>就像走马灯一样，那些忘记的，残留在角落中的记忆奇迹般被唤醒。看到了自己的童年，儿时的生活，当巡警时丑兮兮的制服，麦拉。火焰。</p><p> </p><p>还有他的莉莉……</p><p> </p><p>妈的。</p><p> </p><p>他忽然间不在那个手术台了，他的双手被释放，在那片虚无一般漆黑的空间中跌落。唯有一束诡异万分的光从上倾泻，照耀着他。</p><p> </p><p>然后塞巴斯汀看到了远处的莉莉。她和以往一样，黑色的短发，粉色裙子，纤细的腿，像小小精灵般体态轻盈嬉笑着奔向他，冲着他挥手。“爸爸！”她的眉眼弯成月牙，发出孩子稚嫩可爱的咯咯笑声。塞巴斯汀几乎下意识蹲了下来，等着他亲爱的小公主撞进他的怀里，再和以前数万次一样，抱着她转几个圈，亲吻她的头发与侧脸。</p><p> </p><p>但女孩碰到他的瞬间，忽然之间燃烧了起来。那抹烈焰叫嚣着升腾，迅速吞噬了她。</p><p> </p><p>塞巴斯汀脑内嗡嗡作响，他几乎坐在了地面。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻他被恐惧充斥。</p><p> </p><p>不-不，不不。这是虚假的，这是鲁维克的骗局，他在玩弄我。他只是在折磨……我。</p><p> </p><p>可那抹触感那么真实，他只觉得呼吸被人牵制，根本无法移开视线，女孩什么也没说，她仍旧挂着微笑，在黑暗中燃烧。皮肤的焦味传来，她皮肉在烈火中剥落，脱离，融化成一滩稀泥至骨头表面，最后被烈焰殆尽。</p><p> </p><p>“这都怪你。”</p><p> </p><p>那只燃烧只剩下骨头小手搭上了他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“这全部是你的错。”</p><p> </p><p>女孩的声音与麦拉重合在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>塞巴斯汀猛地惊醒。还是刺眼的手术灯光，还是那个被屏障阻挡的该死房间。钟表声音仍旧一刻不停地转动。鲁维克的脚步声在他耳畔响起。妈的……这位父亲几乎立刻开始破口大骂，而一旁科学家的手却忽然抚过他的侧脸，质感粗糙，却怪异的温暖。“你哭了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>他这才发现自己眼旁全是恶心的泪痕。愤怒之余他只恨不得把鲁维克立刻千刀万剐。“去你妈的，鲁维克……一天到晚满脑子的…呃……变态想法，就……只会折磨别人的…下三滥科学家。”</p><p> </p><p>骂声没持续多久，鲁维克拿着纸笔在一旁胡乱记载着什么，漫不经心地看了一眼那个扯着脖子辱骂他的粗鲁男人。进而开始了下一场折磨。</p><p> </p><p>这次更加诡异，他被推入了他人的记忆，像是被鲁维克折磨过的人，做过实验的对象。是啊，妈的，麋鹿溪那帮惨死村民。鲁维克曾经为了得到相同的情感与触感和他们共享过精神，体会过这些痛苦。所以轻而易举把他带入了这里……少年鲁本站在前方，这里没有与日光亮度相近令人窒息的手术灯，只是灯光昏暗，房间狭小，绝对没有达到医院卫生标准。塞巴斯汀感受到头发被缓慢剃光，头皮被划破掀开，电钻穿过颅骨的痛，然后是各种情感，被强行推入的狂喜，悲痛，绝望，各种情愫夹杂交融化作一阵刺耳的噪音。而这份躯体在挣扎，嘶吼，尖叫，但全部无济于事，在痛苦之中他几乎就要崩溃，他好像是他，又不是他，被撕扯成了两半。他尝试和鲁本交涉，但对方似乎完全听不到他的嘶吼，只是那段情节中溶于背景的一份子，继续这场荒唐的盛宴。</p><p> </p><p>这样的折磨长达数小时。然而还有另一个身体，另一段记忆等着他，随后是下一个。偶尔月光曲的声音还会顺着鲁本灰暗肮脏的房间传来，他用血淋淋的双手做着惨无人道的实验，剖析他的大脑，触碰他的神智。</p><p> </p><p>宿主产生轻生欲望的同时，那股想要放弃的欲望也盖过了塞巴斯汀此刻脑海的一切。</p><p> </p><p>他想死。</p><p> </p><p>他迫切地想要得到死亡……想让那只手立刻他妈的掐住他的脖颈，让他窒息，直接给他个痛快，然后……然后，哈，得到他酣畅淋漓的死。结束这……</p><p> </p><p>“结束痛苦。”那个机械般，一刻不停折磨他，遵循剧情的少年。忽然之间说话了。他抬起他的下巴，停止了进一步的刺激。</p><p> </p><p>“塞巴斯汀——向我屈服。我会结束你的痛苦。”</p><p> </p><p>他混乱的精神竟然就要顺着他的话思考下去，真的隐约中包裹期待。不过迅速便消逝了，他哑着嗓子，一字一顿艰难开口。“……不可能。”</p><p> </p><p>少年裹着纱布的手没有移开。他选择缓慢蹭过他饱满，沾着水光的唇。</p><p> </p><p>“很好……那么我们开始下一阶段。”</p><p> </p><p>灯忽然之间伴随着闷声依次爆开。房间归于一片彻底的黑暗与沉寂，鲁本温暖的手也不见了，身旁的热源消失了，没有脚步声。只有他。随后一束光打了进来，信息瞬间传入他的视觉神经中。他看见这是一个极为空旷的房间，没有任何家具，仅仅是一个灰暗的房间。</p><p> </p><p>乔瑟夫站在尽头。</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克的手则在后面搭上他的肩膀，他从束缚在床面的位置忽然之间被抬起，随着机械转动，这具床直接竖立起来。塞巴斯汀像个被迫拯救世人，拴在十字架上的可怜家伙。科学家正站在他的一旁。“塞巴斯汀，你希望他怎么死。”</p><p> </p><p>他戴眼镜的搭档在前方手握着枪，小心翼翼地靠着墙行走着，好像完全没注意到他们。</p><p> </p><p>“不……鲁维克。住手，别是他。”</p><p> </p><p>那股热流忽然间贴在他的耳畔，嗓音低哑，话语却冰冷得仿佛于寒潭之中。“坠入陷阱，烈火，头炸成泥浆，或者四分五裂？”他没等警探作出回答，只是轻笑一声，打了个响指。塞巴斯汀的右方的光亮打入，是外界，那里站立的是基德曼 。</p><p> </p><p>“溺死也是一种不错的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>最后一束光打在左侧。</p><p> </p><p>莱斯利。</p><p> </p><p>“不……鲁维克，…这是我们的事，和他们没有关系！放他们走，你这狗娘养的……。”</p><p> </p><p>恍惚间，乔瑟夫的头忽然之间掉了下来，鲜血四溅，警探立刻发出一阵趋近崩溃的哀嚎。他喉腔咕哝着，低哑嘶吼着，用尽一切力量开始挣扎，眼睛充斥着猩红。但这不是他的终点——他立刻被鲁维克调整方向，转动了位置，面朝右侧。基曼也依然四分五裂，肠子顺着腹腔溢出。鲜红的……血。太多了。塞巴斯汀发着抖，连牙齿都打着颤。</p><p> </p><p>“别，鲁维克…………………求你。不要……”</p><p> </p><p>最后是莱斯利。</p><p> </p><p>“你希望他怎么死。”</p><p> </p><p>清醒一点。塞巴斯汀。他只是在玩弄你的脑子，折磨你的精神……清醒一点，这不会是真的，这不会……</p><p> </p><p>莱斯利。那个畏畏缩缩的男孩充满恐惧，还在漫无目的地四处乱晃。然后忽然之间如气球般膨胀，伴随着一阵穿透耳膜的叫嚣炸开，血块如新年爆开烟花一般四溅，洒在他的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>警探忽然间吐了。极其狼狈，呕吐物灼烧着食道涌出，顺着嘴角滴淌。他开始发出一阵绝望般的呜咽。他妈的，这是假的，不是真的……都是假的。鲁维克的世界是假的，他站着的这片土地也是假的，他朋友的死是假的，血是假的。包括鲁维克给他的幻想也都是假的……没有真的。</p><p> </p><p>“痛苦是真的，Seb.”</p><p> </p><p>他哽咽了几声。“……滚出我的脑子。”</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克用纸替他擦了擦嘴角残留的呕吐物。塞巴斯汀反应激烈，侧过头尝试躲开那只手，却无济于事。</p><p> </p><p>“那我们来试试什么是真的。”鲁维克说着。</p><p> </p><p>他笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞巴斯汀听到了钟表走动富有节奏，稀碎的声响。塞巴斯汀睁开眼。又是那个房间，又是刺眼令人窒息的手术灯，他身上被束缚带勒出的红痕还没有散去，束缚带这次却不翼而飞，他几乎立刻挣扎着坐了起来，翻身下床他发软的腿几乎无法站立，下一刻跌倒在地面。</p><p> </p><p>“你打算去哪。”</p><p> </p><p>妈的。鲁维克……</p><p> </p><p>他不知道对方究竟有什么毛病，但是那个混蛋忽然之间将他按于地面，扒下他本就凌乱不堪的衣物，脱下裤子。地面上还残留着未干涸的血液，他的身体暴露在空气之中，小腹贴着肮脏的地面。</p><p> </p><p>“……你他妈…鲁维克，你真是恶心到家了”</p><p> </p><p>对方没理会他，进一步扰乱男人的精神，让他身体无法动弹，瘫软在地面。且强暴一般进入了他此刻已然潮红，颤抖不已的身体。</p><p> </p><p>与先前的折磨都不相同。它比不上深入骨髓的疼痛，也不及看到伙伴惨死崩溃。可在鲁维克坚硬的性器每一次进入，毫不留情肏进他体内，挤压敏感点时，那股叫嚣着的快感却无比强烈，就如一团尖锐的噪音迅速席卷全身。他的脑子软作一团，水一般几乎融化，嘶吼化作甜腻的呻吟，快感顺着血液乱窜，他直不起腰，脑内嗡嗡作响，呜咽混杂着几乎绝望的欢愉。</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克的胯骨顶上他的臀瓣，将软肉挤压变形，肉体相触的清脆声响萦绕在房间内显得刺耳无不。他连喘息都哆哆嗦嗦，膝盖抵在地面硌得生疼。</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊……不…唔，啊，王八蛋……操你妈的。放开。我……”</p><p> </p><p>警探的身体潮红。鲁维克的手顺着他腰肌划过 ，他的蝴蝶骨上下起伏着。他只觉得全身血液都汇集在身下，欲望随着每一次进入而扩大，他觉得喉咙无比干渴，甚至下意识渴求更多。塞巴斯汀只觉得即将步入崩溃，脑内是炸开的铺天盖地的快感，在边缘处无望地徘徊，后穴热切地包裹着对方的性器，带着黏腻水声随着每一次抽插咕啾作响。女性一般撅起屁股等待着他的肏干，昏昏沉沉的大脑已经趋近崩溃。他的力度大得简直要将他的理智精神一同撞碎。他听到一阵叫嚣着的巨大噪音传来，他射了，恍惚间他的意识又落入了一片虚无之中。</p><p> </p><p>而那里，在一望无际，美妙的黑暗之中。他看到了自己。不同于现在，也许头发更加凌乱，胡子没有如今修剪得仅仅有条，衣服穿得更加单薄，带着点颓靡。他面色带着些许……惊恐。</p><p> </p><p>他们对视。然后一瞬间，伴随着强烈的白光与快感。他再一次清醒。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚经历过高潮的身体敏感至极，鲁维克的顶弄立刻极其他尖叫的欲望，那阵叫嚣着的刺痛，划破空气的噪音愈来愈大。那时他恍惚间听到了莉莉的声音，那稚嫩的嗓音，嬉笑的，满含着快乐天真的笑声，麦拉的，基德曼的，乔瑟夫的，莱斯利的。那些声音忽然之间愈发壮大，在他脑内作响，他感受着身后科学家的肏干，被推入快感的洪流。</p><p> </p><p>“让他们看看现在的你。”</p><p> </p><p>鲁维克俯在耳畔低声说着，热气喷洒在男人耳蜗。塞巴斯汀几乎触电一般开始挣扎，可他被死死压住，扭动的身体只让属于对方的阴茎陷得更深……塞巴斯汀看到几乎不成人形以肉块碎片缝合起来的莱斯利，还有失去头颅，血液喷洒的乔瑟夫，以及基德曼，她拖着她肚子里的肠子，缓慢地朝他走开。</p><p> </p><p>然而他仍旧跪在地面，被迫承受着男人的肏干。</p><p> </p><p>“不……鲁维克。不要，不要！！求你了……。不要，别…别这么对我。”塞巴斯汀嗓音带着哭腔。颤抖的嗓音此刻全然是纯粹的，令人窒息的恐惧。他的女孩正沐浴在火焰之中。麦拉在一旁一同燃烧着，烈火几乎叫嚣着吞噬一切，在愧疚与罪恶感交融，</p><p> </p><p>都是你的错。</p><p> </p><p>塞巴斯汀。</p><p> </p><p>“不…………不要。…求你。”他颤抖的嗓音已然全是哭泣的意味，泪水顺着男人眼角溢出，他回过头，几乎绝望地望着鲁维克。手挣扎着捏住男人的胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>“不，Seb，你得看着他们，记住那些你在乎的人。”</p><p> </p><p>都是你的错。</p><p> </p><p>塞巴斯汀。</p><p> </p><p>都是你的错。</p><p> </p><p>那些声音忽然之间全部重叠在一起，在耳畔叫嚣，压得他无法喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“不要……不行，我不行……鲁维克。”</p><p> </p><p>他忽然之间挣扎了起来，转过了身子，动作惹得他体内的东西又深入了几分。鲁维克没有阻止。男人哭泣着，喉腔发出咕哝着的呻吟，用双臂环抱着面前的人，将脸埋入他的颈窝。呼吸胡乱喷洒，企图用鲁维克的脸填满他的视线，逃避那些炸裂的自责感，他亲吻着对方，只想他妈立刻去死，逃离一切……他用几近崩溃的沙哑嗓音开口，献身恶魔。“我不要了，鲁维克……求求你。求求你带我走。我愿意……呜……进入我。求求你……求求你。带我走。”</p><p> </p><p>“把我的身体带走。”</p><p> </p><p>那一刻他连灵魂都一并奉献。</p><p> </p><p>“当然了。我怎么会拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>噪音散去了。黑暗散去了。</p><p> </p><p>他们的灵魂在此刻融为一体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞巴斯汀睁开眼，看到的是一望无际的向日葵花海。</p><p> </p><p>尽头处有一个金发男孩正笑得灿烂，朝他挥手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>